Three-dimensional (3-D) measurement of various objects or samples is useful in many different applications. One such application is during wafer level package processing. 3-D measurement information of a wafer during different steps of wafer level fabrication can provide insight as to the presence of wafer processing defects that may be present on the wafer. 3-D measurement information of the wafer during wafer level fabrication can provide insight as to the absence of defects before additional capital is expended to continue processing the wafer. 3-D measurement information of a sample is currently gathered by human manipulation of a microscope. The human user focuses the microscope using their eyes to determine when the microscope is focused on a surface of the sample. An improved method of gathering 3-D measurement information is needed.